


Maybe One Day

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [20]
Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Cruise, Fluff, Gay Levi, Gay Nico, M/M, admitting feelings, awkward talking, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Nico has an idea to get Levi to know that he has feelings for him but he plan doesn’t go the way he planned.





	Maybe One Day

It was the start of summer and Nico wanted nothing more than to tell Levi how he felt about him. The only problem was he had no idea how to.

It was starting to become an issue the longer it went on, the glances and the brushing of hands and god did he just want to say something to him. 

So he figured that he would just show him, and his way of doing that was by offering Levi the once in a lifetime opportunity of going on a cruise with him for his upcoming short summer break. 

The only problem was that Levi was really confused by this.

“Cruise? You and me…?” The shorter male chuckled as he tried to see if the other doctor was lying or not. 

Nico nodded, “yeah…”

Levi shrugged, “I mean I’d want to but I don’t have next week off. I gotta work.” He frowned as the other man’s face fell.

“Oh, okay. That’s fine, I’ll just-“

“Wait, no don’t. What was this about? We barely even talk.” He chuckled awkwardly at the end of his sentence and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Nico coughed and shifted unsurly, he wasn’t even sure if Levi was gay or bi or something that might possibly mean he could be interested in him. But he was going to go for it.

“I like you, uh, if you couldn’t tell…”

Levi blushes heavily and attempted to smile without stuttering, he caught and adjusted his glasses nervously. 

“You don’t have to like me back-“ Nico tried to rush, afraid he’d just ruined something that could be a future friendship. 

Levi quickly shook his head and looked up at Nico. “No it’s not that, it’s uh, I’ve never really been with a guy before. So I don’t really know what I’m doing when it comes to uh, guy stuff…” he laughed a bit nervous and fixed his glasses again. 

Nico’s eyes widened and he nodded, “oh I see. So you, you do like me…?”

Levi blushed harder and looked away to nod, “yeah uh, yeah I do like you….cruise or not.” He joked, happy to see that Nico laughed lightly. 

“Maybe I can get a refund and we go another time…together.” He was scared he was going too fast and that he would scare his potential boyfriend off. But Levi didn’t seem against it.

“Yeah, I think that would be fun.” He smiled and Nico smiled back.


End file.
